


A Full House...of Different Centaurs

by cxtronica



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtronica/pseuds/cxtronica





	1. The Setting + Disclaimers

Before you read through this body of "episodic work", there are things you must prepare:

1\. This story takes place in an alternate version of Earth where mythical creatures (and other ultrafantastical creatures the author adds such as insect based "centaurs") from different places exist and mingle with humans. Descriptions will be provided when necessary.

2\. Most "episodes" will assume the Chameleon Villa in Bali as a general setting. It's a great house, trust me. (find this link for more: https://wowowhome.com/architecture/chameleon-villa-by-word-of-mouth-architecture/)

Enjoy and leave comments when necessary.


	2. Our House... Part 1

_Facade of the Chameleon Villa_

The termite king-and-queen centaur newlyweds could not contain their excitement as they sealed the deal with the previous owner of the Chameleon Villa in Bali, an elderly Indonesian man. What was once used as a vacation house over five years now served as a permanent residence for the both of them.

"Think about it, Lyka!" the termite king centaur spoke with glee, "A full house for ourselves, all with a pool, airy rooms, and a view of the lush greenery around us."

"I could not agree more, Eka!" the termite queen centauride giggled, "We could start our own family... or colony... whichever comes first."

"Shall we explore the place?" Eka asked his wife. She nodded in the way he liked to see her nod. Her wavy black hair bounced with the motions of her head.

" _Terima kasih, tuan_ (Thank you, sir)!" both Eka and Lyka spoke to the biped as his fellow Garuda perched beside him.  
  
"Good luck and best wishes to the both of you!" the old man replied, laughing as he saw the two skitter into their new home. Their rear abdomens swayed back and forth with the motions of their legs.

"You sealed the deal with them?" the gigantic colorful eagle asked him. 

"Yes, they who live in the massive villa is complete," the man replied, "The five will learn to get along... pretty well."

"How so?" the Garuda asked as she let her friend ride her.  
  
"Only time will tell, my feathered friend," the old man replied, "Now, let's away."

With a flap of the Garuda's wings, the two companions soared to the sky quickly, leaving the newlywed couple to explore the house.  
  
  



	3. Our House... Part 2

A house of cement and wood with pristine furniture and open boundaries between rooms was the Villa that the newlywed termite royalty centaurs have explored.

They examined and explored every inch of the two-floor main house, the swimming pool, the guest bed and baths, and the servant's quarters overlooking the whole area.

By late afternoon, Eka and Lyka began to snuggle on the bed. It is scientific fact that a termite queen's rear abdomen was much much longer and larger than a termite king's, but Eka didn't mind. It was as soft as a pillow, and it made Lyka laugh when he squeezed it in places that tickled her the most with his bare upper human hands. He wasn't as strong as a buff man, but he was able to lift her, but not her whole body. 

A few minutes within 'snuggle time', Eka lifted Lyka's lean upper half and part of her lean hard thorax bridal style. His handsome black-haired head and fair-skinned, blue-eyed face smiled down at her beautiful black-haired head and fair-skinned, brown-eyed face. 

"You wanna do it?" Lyka asked him, stretching her six long legs and arms, "I could do with a few eggs for the honeymoon... or half-human babies."

"This house is ours, my love," Eka replied, "We can try if you're willing."


	4. The Fix

It didn't take long before Eka's and Lyka's libidos developed. The termite queen centauride not only had a pretty face but also a slender curvy upper bust with C-cups. Her two halves of skin and golden exoskeleton transitioned smoothly below the navel. From her golden termite thorax extended six golden legs long and slender, and attached to its other end was a 17' 9" long, 5'5 wide, 7' 5" high termite queen abdomen divided into 11 segments of pure soft thickness, vegetative organs, a reproductive system allowing for her oviviparity, body fat, and lots of "thicc"-ness.

All of her body was a sight to behold for Eka, who pinned her on the bed with his large termite-king thorax and six brown strong legs. He gave her a sight of his toned cream upper body, his pectorals and muscles, and a head with a handsome face, fair skin, and black hair. His 10-foot abdomen with his manhood at the end was slowly stroking the underside of her immense behind. 

These were two charming newlyweds preparing for their honeymoon despite the late-afternoon sky. The late sunset colored the giant room in a subtle orange hue as the two termite centaurs rolled and clasped around each other in bed. Eka and Lyka were kissing each other deeply, stroking each other's hair and cheeks.

"Wanna do it already, _sayang_?" Eka asked with a smile.

Lyka, hailing from the Philippines, just shrugged and giggled, "Only if you're ready, _mahal._ "

"I already am!" Eka exclaimed.

"Then get back there and put it in. I can't wait!" Lyka replied.

Eka just smiled and skittered towards the end of her lower termite queen body. The huge pulsating behind was a sight for him, but the two holes slightly below the center (from his perspective) showed him where to insert.

Eka climbed onto Lyka's soft rear and used his member to look for the larger of the two holes. Then, he plunged inside with a single thrust of his bent rear abdomen.

Lyka screamed with pleasure asboth of them made love to each other in deep ecstasy.

Five seconds later, someone rang the doorbell. 

"Well, that killed the moment," Eka told Lyka. 

"Yea," she replied, "I'mma get dressed and open the door."

Eka pulled out and leapt off of his wife's abdomen. Then both of them headed to the bathrooms for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

Finally, they skittered up the stairs, headed for the entrance, and opened the gate.


	5. Here We Go

" _Shimatta!_ It's almost nighttime and nobody's opening the door!" a female nine-tailed kitsune centauride complained. She straightened her long yellow hair for it was beginning to frizz.

"Easy, honey. This is a new house. Perhaps there are no inhabitants here," the male nine-tailed kitsune centaur beside her replied. He stroked her body fur with his hands and then fluffed her tails. 

The female foxtaur thought for a moment, and then laughed, "Of course! Why did I forget? The old man was willing to give us this house for free as permanent residence. Sorry."

The male foxtaur could only chuckle as he read the paper. The address was correct. The giant house in the picture was the place. 

Suddenly, the gate opened. Both foxy centaurs turned to look at Lyka.

"Hello?" Lyka asked.

" _Annyeong_!" the male foxtaur exclaimed, "May I know what you're doing here?"

"Uhhh this is our place, mine and my husband's," Lyka replied. She was supposed to talk about their little frisk five minutes earlier, but decided to end her speech as soon as possible.

"What?!" the female foxtaur exclaimed, "Where is your title? Can we see?"

"Not unless you show me yours!" Lyka exclaimed. 

"Here!" The female foxtaur exclaimed. 

Lyka scrutinized the paper character by character. Then she asked, "Would you like to come in and settle this?"

"Sure, and diplomatically if you would," the male foxtaur replied, "Sorry if my wife's a wee bit stressed. She just had a long day."

"No problem," Lyka replied as she swung the door wide open, allowing the foxtaurs a breathtaking view of the house and the scenery of Bali around it.

...

When they entered the living room proper, Eka was surprised but pleased to see guests. Unfortunately, the termite king centaur turned nervous when he found them hold a title to the house. He held his own copy and skittered to the two foxtaurs, who were following his wife.

" _Selamat malam_!" Eka greeted, "What brings you here?"

"Good evening, sir!" the male foxtaur replied, "My name is Mark, and this is my wife Cherry. We were given a title to this house as permanent residence."

"Hang on, but this is our house!" Eka exclaimed. He held out his title and stood beside Mark as both of them scrutinized each other's titles. Not only were the addresses the same, but the title numbers too! So were the dates of release.

"Oh no," Mark exclaimed, "Did you get this from an old man with a giant bird?"

"Yes, and that bird is a Garuda!" Eka replied. 

Lyka and Cherry looked at each other for a moment, and then they both exclaimed, "Oh no."

" We have to get to the housing office on this," Lyka exclaimed.

"If so, then we do it immediately tomorrow. Looks like sundown says it's closing," Mark replied.

The four taurs looked at the sundown, which signaled to them the time was around 6PM.

"Very well then," Lyka replied, "Very well then. Now, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what's in this place anyway?" Cherry asked. 

"Perhaps a little house tour would be nice," Eka replied.


End file.
